One Night with the King
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: Young Orphan Katara now lives in the Fire Nation with her uncle Bato, living undercover as firenation people. When the Fire Lady refuses to see her husband, she is banished and a new queen is sought out. Based on the movie one night with the King. Zutara
1. Prologue

**AU: Alrighty people i know i already started a story already "Music in Me" but I have hit a writers block. And i decided to start this story! I got the inspiration from the movie One Night With the King. And i thought hmmm what would it be like if this was in the Avatar world? So here it is! One night with the King (with an avatar twist! :) )**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_For Once Comes the purpose of one's life is by chance, a deal of luck, or is there a call of destiny for each of us. Many have asked about my little Katara and why a simple orphan of the Southern Water Tribe was chosen to stand against the annihilation of her people and even the mystery of the girl starts where no one could believe, and begins 500 years earlier with a single act of disobedience..._

_Chief Kaito of the Northern Water Tribe was sent by Avatar Kuruk to eliminate an ancient enemy of the of all the Nations, not even their ostrich-horses or koala sheep were spared which meant no survivors, this was by the Spirits commands._

_Men from both parts of the water tribe brought forth the Lord of Ember Island, south of the Fire Nation._

_"My Lord I give you King Haichi of Ember Island of the Fire Nation, we have also seized his livestock…..and captured his queen." A soldier stated as he pushed the Queen down next to her husband. Chief Kaito draws out his sword during the introduction of the king, but puts it pack in as he plans on what to do with the King and his Queen._

_That night Avatar Kuruk came into the chiefs tent furious. "What dark importance was made for me to hurry across this land to get to you?" He asked "How will you accuse me now Avatar?" the Chief stated "I carried out the spirits command!"_

_"Then why do my ears ring of the sound of livestock?" The Avatar questioned._

_Before the king could reply one of his soldiers came in. "Chief! The Queen, she has escaped!" he exclaimed. The chief looked at the avatar "We have the king, what is one woman?"_

_"You fool" the avatar started low "She is with child!"_

_While the Avatar puts a swift end to the King, Haichi's queen fled with the seed of revenge growing inside of her that the water tribe never found..._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think people? Review! And Chapter One will be up later today and maybe a few more chapters if I really work hard :) AND REMEMBER...REVIEW REVIEW! ITS GREAETLY APPRECIATED <strong>


	2. Katara

**Woo! Two Chapters in one day! Hoping to go for 3 or 4! I am really excited for this story! can you tell? Well enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Fire Nation Captial_

Katara is on the roof holding her scarf holding it close to keep her warm, though she did not need it, this was the Fire Nation it was always warm here but with her scarf she felt secure. As she stood there she watch as ostrich horses and their owners walk up to the great palace walls to seek entry to the castle for the party the Fire Lord is hosting. Katara gets a smile on her face and gets off the roof in anticipation.

"Uncle Bato!" she exclaimed but of course she was outside and he did not here her.

"Rebeka what kind of house keeper are you!" he exclaimed because he spilled his tea all over his work.

"Serves you right for bring home work!" Rebeka replied as she hands him a wet rag to help him clean up his mess

Katara walks in with a smile on her face "The Caravan arrived this morning" she stated.

"Well this is the Fire Nation capital, also the capital of the whole world." Bato replied "Caravans arrive every day." Katara ran up to her uncle and hugged him from behind

"Not in the water tribes." She stated with a smile as she kissed her uncles forehead.

"Perhaps you can ask them if they will arrive at the same time next year." He said

"Next year?" she asked then realization came to her "But you promised! Rebeka!"

"Fight your own battles child, you don't pay me enough to fight your battles for you." She said simply.

She and her uncle laughed at this. Then Rebekas grandson Aang came in.

"Good morning Katara" he said with a smile

"And where have you been?" his grandmother asked.

He turned his attention back to his grandmother "Sorry grandmother there were a lot of people in the market." He put down the bags and continued "there is a new Caravan…" his grandmother shushed him "Sore subject" she said pointing and bringing her gaze to Katara. Aang looked at her with worried eyes but said nothing.

"Uncle Bato, does your own heart not develop for our people to regain its glory?" she asked challenging her uncle. "It does" she answered for him. "Did many great leaders have conquered enemy lands and took our people from bondage? They did. And we have this freedom but chose to stay in this fire nation empire? Of course not." She said with a sigh as she sits down.

"Oh Katara" He sighs "Every night I prayed to the spirits to give me the patience La, and the wisdom of Tui and what do they give me? An endless equivocation of …a beautiful young lady!" he said with a smile as he teases his neice. She knew it was time to end that conversation.

As Katara and her two friends Yue and Ty Lee walk through the market they see more Caravans being carried by a plaque.

"Look!" Katara says as she points to what it looks like to be a princess being carried on a plaque.

"Is that your dream Katara?" Yue asks with a smile.

"Maybe" Katara said simply as she hurries over to a stand that has scarfs on it.

"Here Ty Lee, you be a princess!" she said laughing as she wraps a beautiful scarf over Ty Lee's neck.

* * *

><p><em>While many people of Ember Island had forgotten the events of past centuries, the descendant of Haichi have not.<em>

_For the Haichi's queen gave birth to a son, and she forged him a mark that a descendant of Haichai will have revenge against the people of the water tribes._

* * *

><p>Katara and her friends continued walking down the market when they came across a group of children.<p>

"Katara! Katara! Tell us a story!" They all said.

"A story!" she exclaims "Well ok"

Before she started she heard they sound of ostrich horses and sees the Kings Advisor Zhao riding on his black horse. All the children were afraid and only Katara could comfort them at the moment. She looked closely at him and saw a pendent of a dragon claw holding a red ruby stone.

"Oma and Shu went up the mountain where they would meet every night where they would be able to see each other." Katara begain as she read the scroll "They would declare their love every night."

Little did Katara know that there was some behind her, Aang. The children spotted him and tried to hide their laughter. Katara looked up from her scroll to see why the children were laughing. She sees their eyes dart from the side and back to her. She knew what was going on but continued reading.

"But one day Oma did not show up to their meeting place and she grew worried. She eventually found out that her love Oma was killed during the war that their villages were in. Shu grew angry and went on a rampage on both of their villages. Using her earth bending and rage Shu brought the villages together and declared there will be. Peace. In. their. Villages." Katara ended. She smiled at the children and turned around to see Aang behind her laughing and could not stop her giggles as Aang looked at the children sternly and with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>As Katara laid in bed that night clutching her necklace she thought of her family and the memories they had.<p>

_"Happy Birthday Katara!" her father Hakota said as he hands her an ice sphere._

_"An ice sphere?" The little 10 year old Katara said._

_"Remember Katara the glory of Tui and La to conceal all matter and the honor of Kings to discover."_

_Katara giggled and turned the ice sphere to see that it was case for a beautiful gold necklace with a crystal hanging on it._

_"It's from the Northern Water Tribe" Kaya started "Your grandmother brought it with her after she left her arrange marriage."_

_"And like you Katara it's true treasure" Hakota said "is engraved on the inside." He puts the crystal above the fire and the crystal made the walls look like there were waves going around. It was absolutely breath taking. Katara vowed that day that she would never let this necklace go._

Katara gets pulled out of her daze when she hears her uncle and his friend talking outside her room.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Sneaking Off To the Festival

**I am on a roll today BABY! WOO THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Katara wakes up from that memory to go and sit on the roof instead of hearing about the Ancient Temples her uncle and the guru were talking about. After a while she went down to talk to her uncle before he went off to the celebration.

"Later Katara, we will talk about this later" he uncle simply said.

"I am tired of later uncle! The caravan leaves tomorrow!" she argued. "Didn't the guru say it would be good for me? That he would look after me?

"Oh Katara" he sighs "You have a lot of your mother and father, you know? And perhaps I am just being a selfish old man, do you really want to go to the ancient air temples?" he asks.

She nods her head "Truly Uncle, I truly want to go to the temples."

He looks at her for a while takes a deep breath "Then go with my blessing" he finally says.

"Oh thank you Uncle!" she exclaims as she hugs him. "Rebeka!" she goes and hugs their house keeper that she loved as a grandmother.

"If I return late it means that the celebration has spread. The whole capital has been invited." her uncle said.

"The whole capital?" Katara asked hopefully.

"A drunken brawl is no place for some one young and pure." He said

"Then why is a good Water Tribe man like you going?" Rebeka asked

"All the scribes have to go! There is war in the air!" He yelled as he left the house.

* * *

><p>Fire Lord Zuko was in his chambers and called for his queen, since she had asked to visit his chambers.<p>

"Do you know why the counsel has asked you to extend the party another night? Mai asked.

"You are too late if you expect me to deny it, especially now." He simply stated trying to control his temper "I will both march and cry to Ba Sing Se and avenge the death of my father and mother."

"How long have you dreamed of holding and turning The Fire Nation into a pillar of learning and culture? She asked with no emotion. "One ever called for the greatness of Ba Sing Se only a shadow"

He tried to walk away before she grabbed his arms "You know as well as I that this is not something that you win in battle but in the hearts of men."

He stared at her disbelievingly "You would have me do nothing then?"

"Your no warrior, no soldier….I rather have you stay, enhance your kingdom, preserve your throne." She said shakily before she sighed and left the room. She left before he could call her back.

* * *

><p>Katara pulled her hood up before she snuck out of the house. She did not think anyone was fallowing her. Little did she know that someone was. She ran as fast as she could so that she could make it to the palace. She looked back to make sure no one was following her, and ran into someone.<p>

"Looking for someone?" she heard a voice, only for it to be Aang's.

"I'm fine thank you" she said breathlessly. "You can run to Rebeka now."

"Ah I'm sure your fine." Aang said with a smirk. "Then tell me Katara or whoever you are. How do you intend to get into the palace?"

"You didn't come to take me back!" she said with a smile.

"Come" he said grabbing her arm "And should I call you Katara the mouse?"

He smiled and started running from the direction he came from. "Wait!" Katara yelled.

* * *

><p>I stand before you for the gracious order of the great king of kings, the emperor of the world Zuko, son of Ozai! Announced the great Dragon of the West.<p>

As Zuko walked by all heads were bowed at his greatness. Katara and Aang watch from a balcony with smiles on their faces, excited to see the festivities.

"To the great King!" one member of the counsel yelled. "TO THE GREAT KING!" the hundreds of men said while raising their cups.

"Being the great king also provides me with immortal 10,000 but I fear I will soon have to send them to conquer new vineyards for me." Zuko announced with a smirk.

"Then let us toast to Fire Lady Mai, the most beautiful in the land!" a council member said raising his goblet. The men murmured completments to the Queen for she was the most beautiful in the land. "Bring Mai!" a men exclaimed soon to be joined by other men. "Mai! Mai! Mai!" Zuko looked to his counsel members for advice.

"They are serious? To bring Mai to me tonight during my festivities" he asked his counsel members.

"Rumors are already circulating your highness, that the Queen has her own party now instead of attending yours." His advisor Zhao said.

"They are starting to riot my lord!" a member of the counsil stated as he observed the crowd. "In fear of a divided kingdom."

"My lord knows the position of the Queen on the war." Iroh stated.

Zuko looks at to the crowd to see for himself that there was indeed a riot starting.

Finally he said "Send for her!" the crowd of men cheered at their Fire Lords words.

* * *

><p>UH OH WHATS MAI GOING TO THINK OF THIS? AND WHATS KATARAS OPINION?<p> 


	4. Akemi

**I just love this story so far! I know its confusing at first but it will hopefully get easier to read as the story goes on.**

**I do not own avatar last airbender **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"The Queen must be lovely for many men to request her in a place like this" Katara said as they watched the royal guards go and fetch the queen.

"None is lovelier than you my queen" Aang said with a small smile as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you my fair prince" Katara said looking down at the people enjoying their festivities.

"Prince?" Aang asked. "Why is it that you always threaten to leave with the Caravan to the ancient temples but never go? What stops you?"

"Maybe because going alone brought fear to me" she simply said.

"And if someone goes with you?" he asked as he looks at her. He leans closer to her but only to be interrupted by an announcement.

"RETURNS THE GREAT DRAGON OF THE WEST!"

"The Queen apologizes to her King, but she cannot leave her guests." Iroh told Zuko

_"I am a Queen not a pawn and I will not lower my dignity and my kingdom" Mai said simply. "And I will not come down wearing the royal crown to your drunken thinly veiled men."_

Zuko heard of this and was not pleased.

"Where is the Queen?" "Bring forth Fire Lady Mai!" The men shouted.

"I will not be a mockery in front of my subjects!" Zuko declared.

"Or Ba Sing Se" Zei one of his counsel members stated.

"Continue Zei"

"This act of rejection will reach all women and they soon will begin to reject their husbands as they fallow in their queen's footsteps. Many women will say to their husbands "Fire Lord Zuko had ordered his wife but she did not come."

"Mai is guilty of not only disobedience to the crown, but against the protocol of our ancestors." Zei continued.

"And tell me" Zuko started "What the protocol dictates?" Zuko asks the counsel

"Be issued a royal edict and written in the scrolls of the land that Mai, that Mai no come again before the King." Zei said "And his royal position will be given a new Fire Lady more worthy than she."

Zuko was crushed by this fore he did love his queen but will not be a mockery in front of his kingdom.

"My lord send your answer to the Queen." Iroh said.

Zuko stands and announces "The land no longer has a Queen!" He walks away angry.

Everyone is shocked by the news; no one dares to speak a word.

Katara could not say a word for she was too shock to say anything after a second she says " I no longer want to be queen here. Bato has given me his blessing we leave tomorrow together." She grabs his hands as they leave the balcony to get her home.

When Mai heard the news she was out raged but dared not say a word as she took one last drink of her royal cup, and was soon escorted out of the palace.

Zuko watched her leave through the gate and felt his heart shatter in pieces. Though he will not show any signs of weakness.

_Then the scribes gathered and sent Zukos decree, the counsel pressed the Fire Lord to go to war soon and let the queen to keep the people together. Every single woman would be considered the most selective of all the empire will be brought forth to the palace. The following protocol also meant young men who would serve the queen candidates during their preparations time._

Katara waited and waited for Aang to show but he didn't and because she waited so long she missed the Caravans.

"No need for alarm Katara, they are unlikely to come for you." Her uncle said holding his niece close. "And not all will be chosen to marry, no doubt the Queen has been chosen by bribery or deceit as our laws."

"How will I pray to Tui and La surly they will find out I am Water Tribe and I know the Spirits will be angry." Katara said.

"Ah Katara" her uncle sighed. "The spirits see inner practice.

"Court is a dangerous place" he started "I think it is better to forget you are water tribe. If this is sin then it is falling on my head. Promise me you will do what I say. Promise me!" her uncle asked.

"If they take me" Katara started "I will do what you say."

"I will give you a new name, Katara is too water tribe. He was quiet for a while then he thought of a name "Akemi. You will be named Akemi; it is a good fire nation name. Yes. So now I will call you Akemi of Fire Nation."

"Promise me if they take you that is what you will say." He continued with pleading eyes.

"You said _**IF**_ they take me." Katara said. "But for now you must search the streets of the Fire Nation for a dancing girl like we did during the full moon celebration back in the water tribes." She stated with a smirk before she walked out the door.

"Katara!" her uncle says.

"Whom?" she said innocently as she walked out the door.

Katara walks out and goes on her way. She caught sight of the guards standing by her door and across the road. She knew she was going to be taken away. "Uncle Bato!" she yelled.

Rushing to get out the door her uncle sees his niece being taken forcefully and became angry. Before they took her away the stripped away all her jewelry which was only her necklace. She felt her heart break that very moment.

"Is this how to carry out the orders of the king?" She hears her uncle yell angrily.

As they take her away she notices that she is not the only one being taken forcefully. As they near the palace she sees her two friend Ty Lee and Yue. They all huddle around Katara; they know she had more courage than any of them.

"Spirits please favor us and convert these cells into a wonderful palace." Katara prays silently.

"Is this the dungeon or the wonderful?" Yue says sarcastically.

They walk through more corridors, huddled together like lost puppies. As the guards leave the terrified women alone in a lone room with one large staircase, and a box of scarfs the girls are terrified and crying at the same time. Katara went up to the box and picked up a scarf and went up to Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, look, it matches your eyes." She said as she puts the scarf around Ty Lee "Have you ever found something so wonderful in your life?"

She grabbed another scarf "And Yue was this not made for you?"

Yue broke down in tears "Will I ever see my mother again?"

"Only if you wish not to" Katara said "Two or three days and who knows home you go!"

"Do you not believe that we are not good enough to stay, Katara?" Yue said eyes still full of tears.

Before she could answer another person spoke up. "Welcome to a brand new life." He said with his arms crossed "I am Iroh, advisor and uncle of his Majesty. I have been assigned to oversee your preparation."

The girls began to grow scared again. "It's okay. It's okay!" Katara shushed as she comforted the girls.

That night Katara could not sleep as she thinks of the dreadful day that her parents were killed. She could not sleep after that but stayed in bed until she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: WELL I THINK THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT PRETTY GOOD! AND FOR YOU ZUTARA FANS DONT WORRY THE ROMANCE WILL COME :) REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Palace Days

**AU: SORRY I UPLOADED IT SO LATE BUT KINDA GO DISTRACTED BUT HERE IT IS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! :'(**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Katara woke to snow falling on her, she is surprised and do not remember being outside. She grows ecstatic for she has not seen snow in a while. She jumps up from her bed and goes running and dancing through the snow, she missed it so much. After a while she was brought back to reality to realize it was only a day dream and in the garden to be interrupted by a cough from General Iroh.

"You have a very bad habit" Katara said breathlessly.

"The palace is no place for children." He simply said.

"You think of me like a child?" she asked "Well your wrong…I am much younger than that!" she said with a giggle.

With arms crossed and face serious he asked "What do they call you?"

"Akemi"

"Curious name." he said "From where do you come?"

She took in a deep breath and replied "I'm of the wind, whose sound is heard though none can tell from which it comes or where it goes." She laughed while spinning around like a 6 year old child.

"We'll gather here in an hour" He said with a grin "Try not to blow away before then."

She continued to giggle and dance around with glee.

Later on in the day general Iroh told Akemi and the other girls about his times in battle and how he had lost his only son. He also gave us words of encouragement.

"You will not be shipped to the war. This is the life I imagined and a dreamer can imagine or at least can be if you choose gracefulness." He said after his stories.

Akemi pondered on those words; maybe this palace will be a nice new home. After the stories, all the maidens were brought to a special bathing area to bath in perfumes and flowers. They were pampered and made beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>With suspicion and distrust climbing the palace halls, Zhao Ember Island found the opportunity that had been waiting for. He started to lash out against the Water Tribe folk who lived in the suburbs by painting them the real supporters of the people of Ba Sing Se, setting his final act of vengeance.<em>

* * *

><p>Aang was working hard in the gardens when he noticed the young group of maidens who were cantidates to become queen, one young lady stuck his eye, it was Katara! He did not know she was here nor did he expect it.<p>

As Katara looked at the different foods being served at the table she began to realize how much she missed Rebeka's cooking. She noticed Iroh watching her with a quirked eyebrow. She grew nervous and got random food that did not look a bit appetizing to her. When she found a spot on the grass where the flying lemur rabbits were she thought they could use a snack and began feeding one the different food on her plate. "Look!" she said to it and laughed as it came near and ate the food.

"I am curious" said Iroh as he startled Katara "To why do you frustrate me; I can make sure you will never be chosen queen."

"You assume that I actually care about being elected queen."

"I am serious" he said.

"Serious?" Akemi asked "Serious of what? Finding a real queen? Is that why you subject us to these beauty treatments, these classes?"

"You do not like our fine instructors?" he asked

"They simply neglect to teach us some things."

"Such as?"

"Well, seemingly everything that has to do with actually being queen." She said trying to hold a chuckle "The thought well thought, the word well spoken, and the deed well done. Said to be done in the great books."

"You read?" he asked astonished.

"Many times" she replied quietly. All he did was laugh. "Before you sent me your 'invitation' I was reading about the ancient love story of Oma and Shu though I have read it many times before."

He just continued to laugh and walked away leaving Akemi very angry.

That night as she went into her room she noticed many different scrolls for her to read. She knew it was from Iroh and silently gave him a "Thank You".

* * *

><p>The next morning Akemi went and read one of her stories out loud to Ty Lee. She did not know though that Iroh was secretly listening to her stories too and was fascinated by her voice and how much emotion she put into the stories.<p>

_Although there were worse ways for the candidates to spend their days that of myrrh baths and beauty treatments , than any rumor of wealth and glory ,aroused more excitement than the idea of accessing the royal treasure._

"Whatever you choose for your one night with the king will be yours for the keeping." Iroh told the women as they all gasp at the beauty of the jewelry and gold. "Candidates choose wisely!" he warned before he gave them the signal that it was alright to go. All the maidens rushed forward to claim the best jewelry, except for one young lady.

"Are you not impressed Akemi?" Iroh asked.

"No matter what impresses me, but how one to choose which not to impresses others but what impresses the Fire Lord?" she asks.

"I see. Come." He beckoned her. They walk up to a small beautifully decorated chest. "I think the Fire Lord will be pleased with this fine piece of jewelry." He said as he hands her a necklace, bowing and walking away. When Akemi looks closer she notices that it is her grandmother's necklace! She could not believe it, happiness flooded her heart. She held it up to the fire and saw the beautiful waves go around.

* * *

><p>Akemi soon began reading to not only one girl but the whole group of women on the staircase. Even some of the maids listened.<p>

The night Akemi was awakened by Iroh. "Akemi of Fire Nation, come." He said quietly. She obeyed and followed the old general.

As they walk down an unfamiliar hallway Iroh gives her instructions "Go and sit on the stool, read the scroll, it is the chronicles of the king or a diary. Through these doors you are no longer a candidate, you are a servant. Remember the protocol, to approach uninvited is death." He warned.

Before she went in she looked to Iroh "I am to read to the king? Alone? Like this?" she asked as she pointed out her robes. Iroh said nothing but only nodded his head.

Akemi took a deep breath and went in.

* * *

><p><strong>OOHHH CLIFF HANGER! SHE FINALLY MEETS ZUKO! WILL ROMANCE BLOSSOM? <strong>

**REVIEW! :)**


	6. Reading to the King

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN AVATAR LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Akemi walked into the chamber cautiously. The room was quiet large, sashes hanging around from the ceilings like canopies. She saw the stool and sat down as quiet as she could. She did not know if the king heard her come in or not because he just continued painting on a canvas though she did not know what it was, the sashes made it hard to see, all she saw was his shadow. She sat down, unrolled the scroll and began reading.

"Daily Entry 23: Earth Kingdom wheat reserves were recorded at half the normal levels due to the recent drought." She paused for a second to look up at the shadow of the Fire Lord then began reading again. "Admiral Jee was honored for serving in the Royal Fleet for almost 20 years, after a speech he promptly killed over and died." She made a small giggle at this for it was really ridiculous for the king to hear that. She looked up to see he was still working as if she was not there at all but she continued to read. "25: Three herds of koala- sheep were stolen from Lee of Zai Maei and requests the crown sends the proper authority." She paused and came up with a crazy idea, to tell one of her stories, he was not paying attention so what could happen. "The Blue Spirit was a thief of the night, stole from the rich and gave to the poor, he was also an enemy of the fire nation. He set off on a journey one night, to find the mysterious Painted Lady, said to be found in a small village that was built on a river….."

As she continued telling the story Zuko paused his painting to listen to the story, he was truly caught off guard, he had not expected this woman to start speaking of spirits and what not, but he continued to listen anyways.

"The Blue Spirit finally found the Painted Lady, healing one of her sick village people. As he approached she spoke 'Ah Blue Spirit, you have finally found me! What is it that you want from me exactly?' The Blue Spirit was surprised at her; she had known he was coming? But how? And what DID he want from her? He only said one thing 'You'. The painted lady herself was surprised at his words and even more surprised when he bent down and kissed her. The Painted Lady was the princess of the river as village people would say it and the other spirits we're not pleased by her being associated with a thief. 'You are full of surprises now Blue Spirit' The Painted Lady said." Before she could carry on with her story, she was startled by a voice.

"Yes you are full of surprises aren't you?" Akemi looked up to see the Fire Lord standing before her with arms crossed and eyebrow quirked up. "I have never heard a tale like that being written in the great diary. Here I expect to be lulled to sleep by reports; instead I am surprised to hear a love story." His voice was deep, husky, and raspy and his hair was not formally pulled into a topknot but hanging down to cover his eyes, it was shaggy. He was pale (he was fire nation of course he was pale.) with beautiful golden eyes. Akemi couldn't breathe for a second of two; she didn't realize how handsome he was. "And how ends your tale? Does this Blue Spirit and The Painted Lady live happily together?" he asked. Akemi was too busy staring at the handsome king to hear his question. "Do they get to be happy?" he asked again. Akemi shook her head out of those thoughts "Um…the Blue Spirit and his Lady were not able to be together unless they convince the Spirits otherwise but they were in love, my Lord." She finally said.

"Love?" he asked.

"Is it not the greatest commandment?" she began "No matter which Gods you serve."

"How do they call you?" He asked.

"Akemi….Akemi of Fire Nation."

"Ah you know nothing good comes from the fire nation, look at me!" he chuckled.

Akemi just looked down at her hands which were sitting on her lap. Zuko just sighed and looked down and had a thought.

"Come" he said as he extended his hand out to her. "Come if you wish to see what I do."

She cautiously gets up but does not dare touch his hand, even if he did reach out for hers. He just lowered his hand and gestured her to follow him behind to silk sashes. Once they were behind it, she was in awe, his paintings were beautiful but she kept her face normal and calm. He showed her a particular picture of a warrior with a sword on his belt loop, and a bow and arrow in his hand.

"The Earth Kingdom people have a similar god. His arm holding the bows with arrows and they say that his arrows are tipped with….love." he said as they both studied the picture.

"Some archers have arrows tipped in poison, My Lord." She said quietly.

"Sometimes…." He was cut off when they both reached to touch the painting and their hands touched. He pulled away and continued. "It is hard to tell the difference. The symptoms are the same." They both meet each other's gaze. "Maybe some other time, some other place?" he asked. She just looked at him and saw Iroh approach them. She knew it was time to go. "You will read to me again." he said before he went and disappeared somewhere in the room.

As Iroh and Akemi leave the room her tell her "You must not tell no one of this night." Akemi just nods and looks back one last time before turning back and fallows Iroh back to her room.

* * *

><p>When she arrives to her room she plops down on the bed with a dreamy look on her face. She had realized that it was the best night of her life. Her thoughts continued about the King as she drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko could not get this girl off his mind. Her tanned skin and brown hair but he was most intrigued by her ocean blue eyes. They were so gorgeous. He snuck out of his room to find Akemi. He finally finds her in her room, on the bed sleeping. 'She is beautiful' he thought. He bends down and gives her a kiss on her forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>Akemi gasps as she sat up instantly on her bed. She had an amazing dream that the Fire Lord came and kissed her. She shook her head at the thought and went back to bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soo how is the story so far? And yay for ZUTARA TIME :) How sweet Zuko snuck out to see Katara or Akemi whatever you know what i mean! And in most of the story I am just going to call her Akemi since she has to get used to it we will too! <strong>

**I am proud of this chapter i tried to make it a detailed as i could because i understand it get confusing at some parts but i think it gets more understandable later on in the story. **

**Well REVIEW PEEPS!**


	7. Candidates

**I do not own Avatar Last Airbender! Sadly :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The next day Zuko and his soldiers prepared for battle, setting their camp near the desert away from the kingdom near Ba Sing Se.

On this day while Zuko was sparring with his old friend Takumi and a couple of soldiers, Iroh arrives with some candidates to have their time with the king.

"Uncle?"

"Blame me not for this Nephew" Iroh apologized "but the counsel has ordered us to begin bringing in candidates by the end of the week."

"Are you kidding me?" Zuko groaned running his hand through his thick shaggy hair "I am in the middle…." Before he could finished Takumi interrupted.

"At least you'll get it over with, and besides these men would enjoy seeing women around. No?" He said with a smirk. Zuko looked around at his soldiers and smiled "Alight". The men around laughed and cheered.

* * *

><p>Akemi sat by in the garden watching the water in the fountain. She missed the water, it was her element, she knew she was a bender but never got to practice since they lived in the Fire Nation. She was so lost in thought that she did not notice him approaching.<p>

"They tell me you are called Akemi now." He said.

Akemi looked up to see Aang standing there in servants clothes. "Aang?" she asked and runs up to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you!" she said. "As well as you!" he replied. They smiled at each other for a moment before he grinned and grabbed her hands.

"Come on, I found a way out, and there is a caravan leaving for the Air Temples tonight and we can leave this place." He said almost dragging her away from the fountain. "Escape?" she asked.

"Aang" she began "I-I can't leave. What if – what if I am chosen?"

"What if you were chosen what?" he asked "What if you were chosen queen? Look what they done to us Katara. What good could come out of any of this?"

"I know it seems like this place isn't the greatest Aang" she began softly "but I feel like I am needed here."

"Katara they took everything away from me!" he yelled then sighed "I know we can be what I had hoped but.."

"Aang" she shook her head "I can't leave. I'm sorry."

Aang just shook his head and walked away from her.

* * *

><p>Today it begins each of you will be given one night with the King. We gather first to honor Jin; you enter as a peasant and leave a princess. Akemi watched as Jin came down the stairs. Of course she looked lovely but she looked very showy. She wore a ton of jewelry and make up. Akemi tried not to roll her eyes as she passed her with a smirk on her face.<p>

Zuko was on his white ostrich horse riding up to the young lady, Zuko thought she was very gorgeous but he knew her type: Money Spender. He could tell that all she wanted was money and jewels. HA! Zuko knew better than that. He tried not to laugh at the poor girl as the servants attempted (and failed miserably) to help Jin on the horse. He looked at his uncle who just shook his head and crossed his arms.

"By the looks of it I must be allowing my candidates to keep their jewelry" Zuko said as he laughed.

"Perhaps a horseback ride is not the best idea my lord" Iroh said. The servants finally got her on the horse but after he smiled at her she fell off. After that Zuko could not take it anymore along with the rest of his men and laughed.

* * *

><p>Akemi was sitting in one of her favorite places in the palace, the garden with a turtle duck pond in it. Iroh found her there and was worried. He admitted to himself that he has grown attached to the young woman, she had a sweet spirit.<p>

"You did not read to the candidates tonight." He said

"My throat is sore" she said simply.

"Your throat or your heart?" he asked. "It has only been a few days since you've read to him."

"A few days is a thousand years." She said quietly.

"I have also had someone who had hurt my heart also young one, but not only did I heart hers but she hurt mine."

"What happened to her?"

I do not know, after I had lost our son I was too afraid to face her, I felt as if that was my fault." He admitted quietly.

Akemi did not know what to say so they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

><p>"She really is beautiful you majesty and delicate. Just one more woman please." The servant asked.<p>

"Very well, send her in" Zuko said. The servant bowed and closed the tent flap. A few seconds later the tent flap was opened once more and another young girl came in. 'Wow' Zuko thought 'She is really pretty.'

"You may enter" he said putting down his scroll. She entered cautiously. He looked at her with a smile and they were silent for a moment or two.

"How do they call you?" he asked her. Before she said anything she brought her hands to her mouth and almost puked in his tent before she ran out. He could hear her gagging. He just sighed and unrolled his scroll, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyy readers! This chapter is kinda unnecessary well maybe not...i dont really know but LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK and REVIEWWWWW! :)<strong>


	8. One Night With The King

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Iroh walked into Akemi's room with a smile on his face. He opened her curtains so the bright light could wake her up. "Akemi today is your day!"

After preparing Akemi she was announced to the young group of women as the others where. "We have gathered to honor, Akemi; you enter as a peasant and leave as a princess. Akemi was growing tired of that announcement but said nothing as she went down the stairs and felt all the stares of the women as she walked by, they were not impressed because Akemi did not wear jewelry just her grandmothers necklace.

* * *

><p>That night Akemi nervously walked down the hallway with Iroh as they stopped at Zuko's room Akemi grew nervous. Iroh noticed and smiled.<p>

"You can let go of my arm now." He said. She looked at him nervously. "He will be the fortunate one to choose you. He will be the one who is congratulated." He said. Akemi just stood there nervously holding on to Iroh's arm. "Akemi, my arm." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Akemi walked in quietly and looked around the room, she did not see the Fire Lord there. She looked around the familiar room and grew even more nervous. Then she heard him.<p>

"The scroll is on the stool, you may begin when you are ready."

Akemi just stood there and turned her head towards the stool, did he not remember her?

"Is there a problem?" he asked. "Did they tell you that I am tired of seeing candidates? I simply wanted to…." He trailed off and looked at her.

"Wait I know you, you read to before, you tried to tell me love stories and what not. Did you not think I have the sense to see through your little act? The arrogance, you speak to me like I am this, this blue spirit in your story who steals from the rich to give to the poor who is in love with the river spirit."

"My Lord, I did not….."

"And this is how you come to see me? Your only adornment before your one night with the king." He said.

"It is your majesty." Akemi said. She was afraid and heartbroken at the same time.

"Consider yourself of little worth, that I would be able to buy you love cheap." He said as he turned his back to her.

"I was taught" Akemi started "that when you visit a king instead of expecting a gift one should bring one instead to lie at his feet." She said as he walked over to her. Akemi reached back slowly and unclasps her necklace and holds it in front of her. "This is my most valuable possession in the world. It is my past, my present and my future, and all of it is yours." She said with hope in her eye. He just stared at her before walking over and taking the necklace from her hand and walking away.

"Some would call you foolish indeed." He said "Love always has to be bought" he brought up her necklace as to show an example.

"If it is for sale, my lord, then it is not love."

"Even you, even you have a price?" he said

"I am neither a buyer of a seller of love."

He looked down then at her "What if, my lady, if a man offered you a more treasured gift like…. a kingdom." He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes and had a hard time tearing his eyes away.

Akemi smiled and tried to hold back her tears , which she failed at, and sniffled before answering. "The only gift that I will accept is your heart." He couldn't hold back his gasp and he embraced her. "Then it is yours. Anything will be yours even if it takes eternity to get. But tell me Akemi of Fire Nation? Who are you really? Tell me of your people, teach me of you ways." He said.

"My father told me, that the truth of Tui and La will be known to them, but for kings to find out." She said.

He pulled away but only a few inches and looked at her "Then marry me. And we will find this 'truth' together." He bent down and kissed her hand.

"Yes, Zuko I will marry you." She said. He smiled and grabbed her and spun her around with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Awahhhhhh how sweet :) Next chapter is their wedding!<strong>

**Review! **


End file.
